TLOH: Dragons and Kingdoms - Heroes and Vikings
by Mollienaturerocks
Summary: A new Adventure means new Heroes, new Legends, new Places to explore... Wanna meet the Heroes of this Story? Closed
1. Chapter 1

**TLOH: Dragons and Kingdoms - Heroes and Vikings**

 **Hey guys. So, this is about the OC Characters which are going to be in a Crossover i'm doing called 'TLOH: Dragons and Kingdoms' It was originally gonna be a Legend of Heroes, but i decided to change it to a crossover and here are a few characters who will be in it. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend Of Heroes or HTTYD, only the OC's**

* * *

 **Legend of Heroes**

 **Rebel Bright:**  
Full Name: Rebel Astray Bright  
Age: 16  
Parents: Estelle and Joshua  
Job: Junior Bracer  
Mentor: Emolga Snow  
Weapon: Bo staff with 2 swords on each end  
Appearance: Reddish brown hair with black tips flowing down her back in 2 braids and coming into a ponytail, amber eyes, white top, black jacket stopping a few inches away from her elbow, bright blue shorts and black boots stopping below her knees.

S-Craft: Oceanic Wave - "BRING IT ON!" Rebel lifted her weapon above her head and twirled it around as a huge wave crashed down the enemy (Area - S)

* * *

 **Ash Bright:**  
Full Name: Ash Loewe Bright  
Age: 19  
Parents: Estelle and Joshua  
Job: E-Rank Senior Bracer  
Mentor: Emolga Snow  
Weapon: Phoenix Blade  
Apperance: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, dark orange top, black jeans and dark orange trainers

S-Craft: Spiral Flame - Ash spins in a circle and pointed his blade at the enemy (Single)

* * *

 **Mia Harvey:**  
Full Name: Princess Mia Arnor Harvey  
Age: 16  
Parents: Scherazard and Olivier  
Job: Princess of Erebonia and Junior Bracer  
Princess Mentor: Mueller Vander  
Babysitter: Maria Vander  
Bracer Mentor: Emolga Snow  
Weapon: A whip (like her mum)  
Apperance: Silver hair reaching her shoulders, pink eyes, sleeveless black dress reaching above her knees, white coat stopping at her waist and brown sandals.

S-Craft: Judgement Card (Couldn't think of anything else, lol)

* * *

 **Nathan Crosner:**  
Full Name: Nathan Iron Crosner  
Age: 12  
Parents: Tita and Agate  
Job: Mechanic  
Mentor: Professor Russell  
Weapon: A huge blade like his dad  
Apperance: blonde hair, sea blue eyes, red top, black jacket with no sleeves, black jeans, red bandana like his dad and red boots.

S-Craft: Satellite Break - A satellite blasts his sword and he slams it down finishing the enemy "ROAR! SATELLITE BREAK!" (Area - L)

* * *

 **Joe Capua:**  
Full Name: Joe Marie Capua  
Age: 17  
Parents: Josette Capua and Unknown Dad  
Job: Airship Company Helper  
Mentor: Josette, Don and Kyle  
Weapon: Orbal gun  
Appearance: Blue hair, green eyes, bright blue shirt, green vest like his mum, tan coloured jeans and blue trainers.

S-Craft: Iron Bullet - Joe points his gun at the enemy "You messed with the wrong guy" and starts firing a round of iron bullets (Area - M).

* * *

 **Summer Collins:**  
Full Name: Summer Golden Collins  
Age: 13  
Parents: Unknown  
Job: Artist  
Mentor: No one  
Weapon: Homemade Smoke Bombs  
Appearance: Long blonde hair with black and pink streaks stopping at her ankles, bright green eyes, white long sleeved top with a black belt near the shoulder, white skirt, blueish black socks, brown shoes and purple vest with the collar being kept together by a green jem holding onto a henkerchief.

S-Craft: Smoke Explosion - Summer runs around the enemy setting bombs seperatly then stands back where she was before "Boom" she said as the bombs explode letting her team mates take get a hit (Single).

* * *

 **Maria Vander:**  
Full Name: Maria Corpral Vander  
Age: 21  
Parents: Julia and Mueller  
Job: Looking after Mia and Sebastion and Training to fly the Arseille  
Mentor: Julia Schwarz  
Weapon: Great Sword  
Appearance: Light lime hair stopping past her shoulders, turquoise eyes, black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boot.

S-Craft: Trinity Crisis (Again. Couldn't think of anything else)

* * *

 **Sebastion Rinz/Von Ausele:**  
Full Name: Sebastion Stone Von Ausele  
Age: 16  
Parents: Kloe/Klaudia  
Job: Prince  
Prince Mentor: Julia Schwarz  
Babysitter: Maria Vander  
Weapon: Fencer  
Appearance: Purple hair, purple eyes, white t-shirt, blue jumper with redflaps, green gem holding the collar of the top, a black belt styled thing below his elbow, grey trousers and brown shoes.

S-Craft: Sanctus Nova (Again, couldn't think of anything else)

* * *

 **Elsa Elfead:**  
Full Name: Elsa Sandy Elfead  
Age: 18  
Parents: Anelace and Kurt  
Job: E-Rank Senior Bracer  
Mentor: Emolga Snow  
Weapon: Spear  
Appearance: Light brown hair, purple eyes, pale pink tank top, purple skirt with some fluff on the bottom, white shoulder pads, white belt and pale pink fluffy boots with white fluff at the top.

S-Craft: Eight Leaf Blitz (i think i spelt it right)

* * *

 **Jayden Vathek:**  
Full Name: Jayden Frozen Vathek  
Age: 15  
Parents: Zane and unknown mum  
Job: Martial Artist  
Mentor: Emolga Snow  
Weapon: Fists  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, pale yellow jumper, bright brown jeans and black trainers.

S-Craft: Mighty Shock - Jayden focused all of his strength into 1 hit and punches the ground causing the enemy to be surprised and let the guard down, so he can strike (Area - M)

* * *

 **Lorence Hayworth**

Full Name: Lorence Ocean Hayworth  
Age: 17  
Parents: Renne and unknown dad  
Job: Junior Bracer  
Mentor: Emolga Snow  
Weapon: Scythe like his mother  
Appearance: Purple hair which was slightly ruffled, brown eyes, plain black flannel top, bright blue jeans, black trainers and a necklace with a scythe charm.

S-Craft: Blazing Snow - Taps his scythe on the ground and a blast of purple and black flies into the sky "Let it snow" he smirks as it starts snowing which distracts the enemy to help his friends. (Area - L)

* * *

 **Emolga Snow**

Full Name: Emolga Flora Snow  
Age: 23  
Parents: Unknown  
Job: Bracer Mentor/Full Fledged Bracer  
Mentor: Cassius Bright  
Weapon: Harp Sword  
Appearance: Deep red hair going past her shoulders (the same colour as Ariel's from Disney), forest green eyes, deep blue shoulder wrap top, black relaxed bootcut jeans, dark blue shoes with a small heel and a silver belt

S-Craft: Harp Slash - She strums the harp near the top of her sword to get the enemies attention before bringing her sword up and slamming it into the ground causing a small earthquake which avoids her allies and knocks her enemies down (Area - S)

* * *

 **That's all the LOH OC's if i remember correctly... Not sure, been kinda stressed. Next up: Vikings OC's. See you next time  
**

 **Animal Angel Rocks out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TLOH: Dragons and Kingdoms - Heroes and Vikings part 2**

 **Hey again everyone, so these are the rest of the OC's who will be in the Crossover story, so hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't Legend of Heroes or HTTYD, just the OC's**

* * *

 **How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Hayden Haddock**

Full Name: Hayden Dragon Haddock  
Age: 17  
Parents: Hiccup and Astrid  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: Dagur in his boot  
Appearance: Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, dark purple tunic, brown fur vest, bright brown leggings and dark brown fur boots

Dragon: Stormfly

* * *

 **Aqua Haddock**

Full Name: Aqua Storm Haddock  
Age: 16  
Parents: Hiccup and Astrid  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: Doubled-sided axe on her back  
Appearance: Auburn hair reaching her thighs in a ponytail with black streaks, forest green eyes, blue tunic, silver fur vest, black shorts and silver fur boots

Dragon: Toothless

* * *

 **Toby Thornston  
**

Full Name: Toby Chaos Thornston  
Age: 17  
Parents: Tuffnut and unknown mum  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: Macy **(Tuffnut's Mace from one of the episodes)**  
Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, long silver tunic, black vest, dark grey leggings and black fur boots.

Dragon: Belch

* * *

 **Carrie Thornstone**

Full Name: Carrie Flare Thornston  
Age: 17  
Parents: Tuffnut and unknown mum  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: Sword  
Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, cherry blossom pink tunic, white fur vest, black leggings and white fur boots

Dragon: Barf

* * *

 **Rachel Ingerman  
**

Full Name: Rachel Scale Ingerman  
Age: 18  
Parents: Fishlegs and Ruffnut  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: Axe  
Appearance: Short blonde hair reaching her shoulder, green eyes, black tunic, brown vest, dark brown leggings and brown fur boots

Dragon: Meatlug

* * *

 **Toni Ingerman  
**

Full Name: Toni Flower Ingerman  
Age: 12  
Parents: Fishlegs and Ruffnut  
Job: Mini Dragon Healer  
Mentor: Herself  
Weapon: Hidden dagur in her boot **(For protection)**  
Appearance: Long bright blonde hair reaching her feet in twin braids, blue eyes, dark blue tunic, black vest, black leggings and dark blue fur boots

Dragon: White female Terrible Terror with blue patches, belly and eyes called Wisp

* * *

 **Elana, Daughter of Eret**

Full Name: Elana Pearl, Daughter of Eret  
Age: 21  
Parents: Eret, Son of Eret  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: 2 throwing axes  
Appearance: Black hair in waves reaching her upper back, brown eyes, pale red tunic, cream coloured fur vest, brown leggings, cream coloured fur boots.

Dragon: Stormcrusher

* * *

 **Matt Jorgenson**

Full Name: Matt Blue Jorgenson  
Age: 19  
Parents: Snotlout and Heather  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: 2 Swords  
Appearance: Short brown hair, blue eyes, bright brown tunic, black fur vest, black leggings and brown fur boots

Dragon: Hookfang

* * *

 **Marie Jorgenson  
**

Full Name: Marie Wonder Jorgenson  
Age: 20  
Parents: Snotlout and Heather  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: 2 swords  
Appearance: Black hair in a braid like her mum's, brown eyes, dark orange tunic, black elbow, shoulder and knee pads, blue shorts and dark orange furless boots

Dragon: Purple Nightmare called Skyglider

* * *

 **Alana Jorgenson  
**

Full Name: Alana Courage Jorgenson  
Age: 16  
Parents: Snotlout and Heather  
Job: Dragon Rider  
Mentor: Hiccup  
Weapon: Doubled sided spear  
Appearance: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, icy blue tunic, silver fur vest, silver legging and icy blue fur boots

Dragon: Blue and black Death Song called Starlight

* * *

 **And that's all the OC'S.**

 **Good News; I'm working on the story**

 **Bad News; It'll take a while...**

 **For those of you who have read one of my other stories, Surprises, i'm still having trouble finishing the story... I promise the story will be completed though. But for now, see you all when the story comes out.**

 **Animal Angel Rocks out**


End file.
